Soul Redemption/Characters/V
Vahilenoya *Image *Birthplace: Atlantis *Birthdate: April 2 *Gender: Female *Age: 25 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Great Axe and Shield *Weapon name: Anae & Limonthè *Alignment: Good *Story: a beautiful warrior coming from Atlantis, she belongs to Phaekritzixiaeh's army. Valkenhayn *Main page *Weapon: Rapier *Weapon name: Howling Moon *Alignment: Good *Story: butler of the Alucard family of vampire, he has left with Mercedes to help her to stop Dracula to get Soul Embrace. Valon *Birthplace: Unkonwn *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Male *Age: 34 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Scrissors Sword *Weapon name: Pharank *Alignment: Evil *Story: main enemy of Silvia and her protectors, he is an evil bandit who, after having known about the existence of Soul Redemption, wants to estroy the good sword with Soul Embrace so he aims to get the evil sword. He is hindered by Silvia and all her protectors of course. Veil *Main page *Weapon: Sword *Weapon name: Mystical Materialization *Alignment: Evil *Story: he has sold, with his friend Venom, his soul to Nightmare in exchange for a tempting proposition, now they defend the Azure Knight from any threat. Both of them are hindered by Shouki. Velasca *Image *Birthplace: Sheeva's main shelter, Persia *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: 1 *Bloody type: Demonic Blood *Weapon: Bladed Fan (x2) *Weapon name: Harrima *Alignment: Evil *Story: Seong Mi Na's clone created by Sheeva to execute her creator's orders. Venom *Main page *Weapon: Staff *Weapon name: Secret of Ki *Alignment: Evil *Story: he has sold, with his friend Veil, his soul to Nightmare in exchange for a tempting proposition, now they defend the Azure Knight from any threat. Both of them are hindered by Shouki. Veridiana *Birthplace: Black Death Queen Island *Birthdate: October 7 *Gender: Female *Age: 28 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Two-Handed Pole Axe and Bladed Shield *Weapon name: Daisy in the Magma *Alignment: Good *Story: Gjerekah's lover, she was believed dead by all during a short battle indeed she is still alive and her aim is destroying Nightmare, responsible for the destruction of her homeland, Black Death Queen Island, and his evil sword Soul Embrace. She also has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors. Viola *Main page *Weapon: Claws (in some she uses a Crystal Ball) *Weapon name: Quattuor Orbis *Alignment: Neutral *Story: she remembers nothing about her past, she has gon on a mission with Zwei to discover her roots. Virginia *Image *Gender: Female *Weapon: Trident *Weapon name: Hinegera *Alignment: Good *Story: Cherubic Angel, she has been chosen with Lynceus as one of Silvia's protectors by Immaculate Angel and her aim is stopping Elysium to try to destroy Soul Redemption. Viviana *Full name: Princess Viviana *Birthplace: Erion Kingdom *Birthdate: November 19 *Gender: Female *Age: 22 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Bastard Sword and Shield *Weapon name: Faren & Ocramer *Alignment: Good *Story: youngest daughter of the king of Erion where women are also taught the art of war for self-defense, her mother died of disease and her father lost his mind. When she was 12-years-old her father wanted to give her in marriage to a old and ugly man but she refused so her father said to her that he would burn her alive if she still disobeyed and as proof of his seriousness he burned her right hand. Viviana, tired of the madness of the father, escaped to Ambra Reign. After being housed in an orphanage without revealing her true identity, at 18-years-old she enlisted in the Ambra army in which she showed great talent in fighting. The Duchess Elena was aware of this great warrior and wanted to make her the Royal Guard. Now, madly in love with the Prince Ueron, she has not revealed his true identity yet and she gets to call Nemo which in Latin means "nobody". She has been chosen, with Elena, as one of Silvia's protectors by Immaculate Angel and not only, she has just discovered that all her brothers have been killed in war and his father, who was cured of the madness, desperately seeks his daughter and to find her he is willing to make a deal with Nightmare. Her task is destroying the Azure Knight with Soul Embrace and saving her father. Voldo *Main page *Weapon: Jamadhar Katar (x2) *Weapon name: Manas & Ayus *Alignment: Evil *Story: he has sold his soul to Vercci, known as the "Merchant of Death", who desired Soul Edge but he has been imprisoned on an uninhabited island off the coast of Sicily in the Mediterranean Sea and dug a 50-mt deep shaft that would serve as his tomb and vault. Voldo, still faithful to Vercci, muts get Soul Embrace to free his boss. Category:Characters